It'll Be Alright, You'll See
by Aoi Kazuya
Summary: Fuji, Kairi attends Rikkaidai. Her boyfriend is Niou, Masaharu. NiouXKairi OC XOC will be revealed later And this is the story of their relationship.
1. Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Just my OC.  
**

* * *

She was just like Fuji, Syuusuke. Thin, flexible, graceful, and smart. Her eyes were a lavender color, her hair the lightest blue you could find anywhere. You expected her to be related to Fuji then. And she was. Sort of. She was adopted into the Fuji family. Her name was Kairi. And she attended Rikkaidai. She was a third year there…and her boyfriend was Niou, Masaharu.

Everyone had thought it unreasonable. Especially Yukimura, Sanada, and Kirihara who were all like brothers to her. They, personally knew what Niou was like and didn't want to see her get hurt, but she just smiled at them everytime they brought it up and would say,

"It'll be alright, you'll see."

And yes. She had to deal with Niou's fangirls. She was cornered almost everyday and yelled at, the only thing saving her from getting beaten was her boyfriend and her step-brother. Oh and the boys on the tennis team.

She knew what Niou was like, she knew how he acted, and she knew how he felt about her. And despite seeing him flirt with almost every girl around she did nothing. She loved him and she knew he loved her, and that was enough for her.

And then she was approached by a girl she had never seen before. She was thin, but not unnaturally so like Kairi, and had luxurious black hair. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and she had an amazing body. A sense of foreboding blossomed inside of Kairi.

"Are you Fuji, Kairi?" The girl asked. Her voice was smooth and rich.

"It was, the last time I checked." Kairi answered, her voice was soft and musical.

"I'd like to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N: This is like a story that I am writing to fill in for my absence in my other story. It seems that I have hit a 'writer's bloc' (and yes I spell it b-l-o-c though it's probably spelled b-l-o-c-k.) I hope you enjoy - **


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. - **

* * *

The girl introduced herself as Marui, Nann.

"Bunta-kun's sister?" Kairi had asked softly.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Nann had answered.

"I want to talk to you about Niou-kun."

"Masaharu?"

Nann had glared at Kairi, "Don't call him that."

She had suddenly sneered, "You don't deserve to."

Kairi had blinked at her emotionlessly, "And why not?"

"Because he doesn't want you to." Nann had answered.

Kairi had blinked a few more times before replying, "How would you know?"

"I'll prove it." Nann had answered and left instructions for Kairi to meet her behind the school during break.

Kairi had arrived at the time allotted to find Nann not present yet so she had sat down under one of the trees and closed her eyes. She was disturbed from her thoughts by a voice she recognized as Nann's. She had been about to call out a greeting when she realized there was another voice, this one even more familiar. Niou, Masaharu's voice.

The two walked around the corner into the area near Kairi. Kairi had quickly hoisted herself onto a branch and climbed up so that she was hidden from view but still close enough to hear what was being said.

"Niou-kun…" Nann purred, "What do you see in Fuji-san that I don't have?"

Kairi had just blinked at that and continued to watch, "Nothing of course." Niou had answered smirking at Nann.

Kairi's hand twitched a little.

"She's just around for my amusement."

Her hand twitched again.

"So you don't love her?"

"Of course not. She's just easily fooled."

The words cut through Kairi like a knife, she almost fell out of the tree.

"She means nothing to me."

Nann smiled, "Then prove it."

And then Niou had wrapped his arms around Nann's waist and kissed her. Kairi's blood ran cold as she watched. When they broke apart Nann had smirked and looked up at the tree,

"You can come down now." She said.

Niou had raised an eyebrow at that until he caught the familiar scent of strawberries and mint in a passing breeze. He froze when he heard a small thump and saw the light hair and he nearly broke when he saw her lavender eyes. They were emotionless, closed, against him.

"K-Kairi."

"Niou-san." She had answered.

Niou fully expected her to slap him, instead she brushed by him coldly. And left with ought another word. He would have preferred the slap. She did not show up for the rest of the days classes.

Niou saw her again when it was time for practice, talking to Kirihara. He walked up to the pair,

"Kairi. Can I talk to you?"

And instead of answering, or turning around, or anything in fact she continued to talk with Kirihara, who was shooting glances out of the corner of his eyes at Niou until finally, "Kairi-nee-san N-"

"Oh, I have to speak to Seiichi about something. Please excuse me Akaya."

Then Kairi had walked over to the boys' buchou and engaged him in a conversation.

Kirihara stared at Niou, "What did you do?"

Everyone noticed Kairi's changed behavior and soon found out why.

"'Haru-kun!" Nann called out as she ran onto the courts and tackled Niou.

Marui had stared in surprise and stuttered, "N-Nann-chan!"

Then they had all instinctively turned to Kairi who was sitting on one of the bleachers. She was staring at the pair with unseeing eyes.

"Kairi?"

Said girl looked up at the boy crouched next to her, "Seiichi…"

And then she had started crying. This took everyone by surprise.

Fuji, Kairi was crying.

"K-Kairi-nee-san!" Akaya had promptly left the courts and ran to his friend.

Kairi continued to cry despite Kirihara's attempts at making her stop and everyone turned to look at Niou who was staring at her, frozen in place.

"Kairi-nee-san!" Everyone turned again to see Kairi running off the school grounds. Everything fell silent.

_SLAP_

The loud sound echoed across the courts. Niou's face was completely turned away from the fuming Sanada.

"What did you do?" he had demanded.

"Now, now Genichirou. I'm pretty sure Niou has a good explanation for this." Yukimura said, walking down from the bleachers,

"Don't you, Niou?"

and everyone saw the anger glinting in their buchou's eyes.


	3. Misery

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. - **

* * *

"Kairi?"

Marui asked hesitantly, approaching the still girl the next day.

"Bunta." Kairi had acknowledged.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever my sister has done…"

"It's not your fault. It's my own for being so stupid. I was an idiot to think that he could have really loved me."

No one was used to this…this girl who was putting herself down all the time. This couldn't be Fuji, Kairi, there was no way it could have been. And yet…it was. And the scary thing was, she said all that with a solemn face, and she meant every word of it.

"Are you coming to lunch today, Kairi?"

The girl had refused to leave the classroom except to go home since last week. She never went to the tennis teams' practices anymore, she stopped showing up for her club activities, and in short she was starting to fade away from reality.

"I'm not hungry."

Was her usual reply. The only indication that anyone outside of their school knew anything was going on was always waiting outside the school gates everyday. A red car would be sitting in the front and a boy wearing the Seigaku uniform could be seen there everyday, after school, come to pick her up.

"You should come down anyway."

Kairi said nothing. Yukimura was not about to give up, "I am sorry about this Kairi."

Then he had signaled to Marui and said boy had picked up Kairi and started for the door. Kairi was much to light and felt like a doll in Marui's arms. She did not move or protest. But when they got to the lunchroom, she would not eat either.

"This can't keep going on." Yukimura remarked, watching Kairi staring off into space in the same spot Marui had placed her in.

"She's getting lighter each week." Marui added in.

"And according to her brother she's been eating increasingly less." Yanagi spoke up.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Niou drawled out. He was immediately silenced by a glare.

"She wouldn't be like this if you wouldn't keep two-timing her!" Kirihara yelled.

A few people glanced their way, but when they saw who was being yelled at they turned away.

"Hey 'Mura-buchou…Where did Kairi go?" Marui asked suddenly.

"What?!"

And sure enough, the girl had disappeared.


	4. New Hope

**Disclaimer: Kairi is mine. But I still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Kairi moved her fingers softly across the fingerboard, drawing forth a melancholy tune. She loved playing the violin.

"Hm? What's this? Someone got here before I did?"

Kairi looked up and blinked, it had become increasingly harder for her to concentrate on anything. Standing in the doorway was a boy, around the same height as Niou. He had shaggy brown hair and laughter filled blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kairi said, placing the violin back down.

"Hm? Oh! Don't stop! That sounded quite nice."

Kairi blinked he was so much like…_him._ Before she noticed there were tears once again streaming down her face.

"H-Hey! Why are you crying?!"

Kairi reached up a hand and brushed her fingers against the wetness there,

"I…don't know." She answered softly, truthfully,

"I honestly don't know."

She learned that the boy was a student in her class whose name was Jinko, Ren. She smiled apologetically when she heard that he was in her class,

"I'm sorry. I don't pay much attention during role call."

Ren just laughed it off, "It's fine."

He was a part of the soccer team and he played the flute. When Kairi heard that she smiled,

"Oh, I've been learning."

Then she turned her gaze to the violin, "But I really do prefer the violin."

Ren nodded, "I can tell. Oh, the lunch period is almost over, I'll see you back in class than Fuji-san."

"Kairi."

"Huh?"

"Kairi. Just Kairi. Fuji is my older brother."

Ren laughed and shook his head, "Well than, see you in class Kairi."

Kairi's mood had lightened. Everyone could tell. And it made Niou annoyed.

"Whose she been talking to recently?" he asked.

"Some guy from your class by the name of Jinko, Ren." Kirihara replied bluntly.

Niou stopped what he was doing, "Jinko, Ren?"

His eyes steeled, "Oh no he didn't."

"Kairi-nee-san, I don't like him." Kirhara mumbled, glaring at the boy waiting at the gates for Kairi,

"Why ever not Akaya? Ren-kun's a nice enough person."

Kirihara pouted, "Because you never spend any time with me anymore!"

Kairi frowned, "Alright then. I'll just tell him to cancel and I'll go out with you? How does that sound?"

Kirihara smiled brightly, and Kairi smiled, running over to Ren to tell him.

"You are one spoiled little boy." Marui said as he walked up to Kirihara and the pair watched Ren frown and then smile as Kairi talked to him with that soft smile of hers playing on her lips.

"Yes, but I really don't like him." Kirihara repeated, glaring, darkly this time, at Ren again.

His expression changed instantly as Kairi ran back to the two,

"Alright Akaya, where would you like to go?"


	5. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I only own Nann and Kairi. **

* * *

Despite everything though Kairi would not agree to go out with Ren, or any other boy for that matter.

"But why?"

Ren would ask.

"I'm waiting."

Would be Kairi's reply and then her eyes would glaze over. Ren learned to stop asking and Kairi never noticed.

Than one event made her change her mind. She had been sitting in a little cave that looked out across the sky, it had been her spot. Her's and Niou's. No one else knew it existed. When she heard voices nearing the opening though she froze, he wouldn't would he?

"Oh, 'Haru-kun! This is so cool!"

That was Nann's voice.

"Hm."

And that was Niou.

Kairi stood up and met the two at the entrance. She didn't bother greeting Nann, she marched right up to Niou,

"How could you?" were the words to come out of her mouth.

Soft, broken words.

Niou couldn't answer, the words stuck in his throat.

"Forget it. I'm done waiting."

The next day Rikkaidai witnessed the formation of a new couple.

"Yay!" Ren shouted, making to glomp Kairi. But upon seeing Kairi's glare, stopped mid-glomp and fell to the floor.

"Ouch." He cried clutching his head.

Kairi's expression immediately softened and she crouched down next to him.

"Cheh, you don't have to be so sickening. Doing that in public." Niou said, walking past. Kairi didn't respond, she continued to tend to Ren.

"But I don't like him!" Kirihara complained.

"I know." Kairi answered.

"Then why?!"

"Because I can't continue waiting for someone who obviously doesn't notice me. I can't continue waiting for him. I have to move on."

Kirihara stared after Kairi, "You'll only get hurt even more…" He murmured before stalking off angrily.


	6. Arguments

"I thought you cared about her

"I thought you cared about her!"

"I do."

"Then why are you letting her do this?"

"It's her life. She can decide what she wants to do with it."

"Even if it hurts her more? You'll be okay with that?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Just leave it. Don't you remember what she said? 'It'll be alright, you'll see.'"

"But it's not working out!"

"It will! You don't understand!"

"I understand enough to know that you don't love that girl."

"…"

"Then why are you going out with her?!"

"Personal reasons."

"You can't expect her to keep waiting for you."

"I know."

"She's still waiting isn't she?"

A nod.

A shake of the head.

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. And I declare the thing i had before over. Congrats to the ppl who i will list in the next chapter, I hope...and so thx for reading **


	7. Background

Before I can continue with this story though you might require some background information on Kairi.

She came from a normal family. Or at least that's what she thought.

She didn't remember much, having spent much of her life in an orphanage.

She remembered being brought to the park by her parents where she was told to stay with a lady who lived nearby. Soon after though, the lady died and Kairi was sent to the orphanage.

She was found, a few years later, by the Fuji family.

She had grown up distant from the other children. They hated her for her light and feathery hair, her knowing eyes, and most of all, her kindness. She slowly lost that though. Oh, her hair got fairer, her eyes, sharper, and her kindness was slowly replaced with loneliness and she found joy in the littlest things.

When she was adopted into the Fuji family she was hesitant around them. She didn't know how to act. She would stay in her room unless her 'mother' told her to go down, she would watch her 'brothers' playing in the street tennis courts. One day her elder 'brother' approached her and asked her,

"Would you like to play?"

She had stared at him in surprise,

"Me…?"

He had nodded and continued smiling,

"I…don't have... a racket." She had finally answered.

She felt somebody pulling on her sleeve and looked at her younger 'brother'.

"You can use mine."

He had volunteered.

Kairi took the racket softly out of her brother's hand. She took off one of her hair ties from her wrist and tied up her hair.

"You can serve first." Syuusuke had told her.

She had tossed the ball up and then missed when it came back down. She stared at it and then heard a strange sound from the other side of the court. She looked up and saw her brother struggling to keep back his laughter,

"It's…alright to laugh." She had said.

"I'll help you." The two boys had volunteered.

From then Kairi had been more open, spending more time with her new family. But even then, those years at the orphanage would still be forever in her heart, and imprinted in her mind.

* * *

Which is how she found herself sitting by herself on one of the bleachers surrounding the tennis courts. Tennis practice had ended a while ago, back at the orphanage Kairi was always by herself, she found strange comfort in it at the moment.

"…"

Kairi didn't turn around when she heard the footsteps approaching her.

"You can…sit. If…you want." She said.

Niou sat down next to her. Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder,

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" She asked.

Niou nodded.

"You would've thought…that we would have reconciled by now."

Niou took Kairi's hand unconsciously as they both watched the sun sink lower in the sky, "You're coming over today?" Niou asked.

Kairi nodded, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Wah! Kairi-chan! Is it true?! Were you at Niou-san's house yesterday?! And that you stayed the night?!" Ren asked the next day,

"Believe whatever you want." Kairi murmured.

"Kairi-chan hates me!"

Kairi continued walking. A moment later an arm slipped around her waist, halting her steps,

"Now is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Ren asked, peering into Kairi's seemingly bored eyes. He reared at what he saw. He unconsciously let go of her.

"I think it's time we talked."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry. For the OOCness, and everything. I think I'll make this story last a bit longer than I expected. And I'll insert the winner's characters if I can find the right spot. If not, one-shot dedication it is. Disclaimer is the usual. I don't own PoT people. Peace. **


	8. Shattered

**A/N: Standard disclaimer. Whoa my chapters have gotten shorter. Sorry...But then if they get shorter I update more...and that's not a good excuse. I'm very sorry...and apologizing doesn't help much either...yea...so...I'll just stop wasting your time now...**

Ren pouted as he walked slightly behind the expressionless Kairi. His mind wandered back to their conversation. 'What's wrong with being a little clingy?' He wondered to himself, and since he wasn't paying attention, almost walked right into Kairi's still form. She seemed to be looking at something. Ren peered around Kairi and almost fell over,

"What the hell?!" Many voices chorused. Ren turned around to see who else had exclaimed out loud and saw the rest of the regulars standing behind him.

"Seiichi…" a soft voice whispered out, pained. Yukimura hurried forward just in time to catch a limp Kairi.

"It's fine. Remember your advice whenever we doubted you? 'It'll be alright, you'll see.' Just keep believing that." He whispered softly into the dazed girl's ear. Ren's brow furrowed, it seemed like he wasn't being much help to his girlfriend. But…Ren raised his gaze, as did Yukimura, to look at the scene that lay before them. It might not be as easy to follow that simple advice anymore.


	9. Doubt

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer. Double-short-updates. I'm...not going to apologize. Cause you already know that I'm sorry. I've been stuck on schoolwork. I literally suck at physics and I failed it forst term too. Almost failed math. Ugh. Gotta get my grades back up ore else I'm dead. X_X**

Ren silently handed a book to Kairi and watched as she flipped through it quietly, and then his gaze drifted to the window to watch a group of girls passing by, giggling.

"You can go."

Ren's eyes flicked back to Kairi, "I'm boring you aren't I?" She asked. "You can go. I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't say that."

Kairi blinked, "Why not?"

"You aren't a bother. I mean, I asked you out didn't I?"

"So did _he_…"

Ren sighed, it seemed all their conversations lead back to _him_.

"I'm sorry."

Ren's thoughts were once again interrupted by Kairi's voice, but it wasn't the sound of it that made him look up, it was the splash of water on his arm. A teardrop, "I'm sorry." Ren sighed again and pulled Kairi into his chest, "Stop crying and I'll forget all about it, 'kay?"

Kairi nodded slightly and leaned against him. It took Ren a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep.


	10. Plans

**Hey! I typed this up a while ago but I couldn't sign in so I'm uploading it now. Ah...got my report card back for the end of my first semester...it was horrible...I dropped around 3 points on my average from before. I didn't even pass Physics with a 65...failed with a 55 but enough about me and my failures. Disclaimer is that I don't own anything except my OC's and the plot...oh and as a reminder to those of you who didn't notice. I said that this story was just one to fill in from me not updating The Prince's Entourage. Reviews are very much appreciated. I will most likely respond. And once again...WHY ARE MY CHAPTERS SO SHORT?!**

**MisakuMiyu-chan- thx for hoping. didn't work out much though . And yay for coming back? for just a bit though...My parents will kill me (well not completely...) if I don't pay more attention to school right now.**

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes groggily to another set of breathing and glanced at her watch. It read 7:00. She nudged Ren softly to wake him up and slowly got up, her mind going over the past events in a rush of wind.

_'He…kissed her. In front of the entire school…and he gave her…my necklace…'_

Her eyes dimmed again, what was the point of going along with this façade any longer? She was hurting everyone. They didn't deserve this…she had to move on…and yet…she couldn't. She silently returned her book to its rightful place and took Ren's offered hand.

As the two walked Kairi was lost in thought for most of the way until a loud ringing interrupted the silence. Ren mumbled curses under his breath as he let go of Kairi's hand and hurriedly pulled out his cell.

"Yes?" he answered.

Kairi only heard little snippets of the conversation.

"I can't…what?!...wait…tomorrow…yea…See you….Me too…bye…"

Kairi questioned Ren with semi-curious eyes. He smiled, though it seemed a little forced,

"My…cousin…yea, my cousin is visiting. He wanted to meet up tomorrow. So can we postpone our date until the day after?"

Kairi blinked at him as she mulled over his…strange answer. Finally she turned her head away and nodded slightly. "Thanks." Ren said, smiling in what seemed to be relief.

'_Relief…now why would he be relieved…unless he was worried about something. He already knew I wasn't going to say no…so…'_ Kairi's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned the same thought over again in her mind. _'That's impossible…right?'_


	11. Café Games

"Thanks for coming out with me on such short notice Seiichi." Kairi said, glancing at the blue haired captain over the top of her glass.

"It's no problem Kairi. It's rare that we spend time together as it is."

Kairi smiled softly at his answer, "Yea. It is isn't it?"

She lifted her head and looked around, "But when I saw this café the other day I knew that you were the perfect person to come here with. You both give off this calming aura it seems."

Yukimura laughed, "Is that so?"

Kairi picked up a fork between two slim fingers and twirled it expertly as she contemplated the cake on the plate in front of her. Her thought process was interrupted by the tinkling of the bells that were hung on the door of the café. Kairi's eyes lifted to the door and she frowned,

"Ren…kun…"

She slowly stood up and walked to the boy who had his arm a little to familiarly around the waist of a petite girl who was standing by his side. A brief look of surprise flashed across his face before he placed a smile on his face,

"Oh, Kairi-chan, this is my cousin, Yuuki."

Kairi smiled sweetly, "It's nice to meet you Yuuki-san."

Yuuki returned the greeting with a smirk. Kairi looked over her shoulder and up at Yukimura, she smiled at him and he gave her the smallest of nods that only someone who was expecting it would have seen,

"Yuuki-san this is my boyfriend, Yukimura, Seiichi. I'm pretty sure you two have met before Ren-kun." Kairi said.

"Nice to meet you." Yuuki said a little hesitantly as she glanced over Yukimura. Ren frowned as his forehead creased.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone." Yukimura said and took Kairi's hand into his and the two walked out the door of the café.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I finally updated huh? ****jigokunooujo: Heh, can you believe I wasn't expecting a review after so long? This chapter being uploaded is completely your fault cause I started to feel bad again**

**Jigokunooujo: Oh wow, I wasn't even expecting a review after so long but thank you! Your review motivated the creation of this chapter which I hadn't even started until i read your review ^-^**

**zumikamesuzu: Thank you so much for the review, there's just this rather strange appeal from sad story's isn't there? I find myself reading tragedies sometimes despite the fact that i know I'll most likely end up crying.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT obviously I just own my OCs and the plot.**

**Your reviews keep me typing~**

**loving and living, K-Chan**


	12. Prizes?

"How did you know he was lying Kairi? Besides the obvious of course." Yukimura asked as the pair walked down the street leading to the park.

"He said that he would be meeting up with a _male_ cousin when I asked, and Yuuki-san is clearly a _female_."

Yukimura laughed lightly, "Of course, only you would remember a detail as small as that."

Kairi's laugh was equally light, she, for once, did not feel any remorse at what she had just done.

"But of course, that means I must get something in return?"

Kairi paused and tilted her head slightly to the side, "Eh?"

"For helping you, don't I get a reward?" Yukimura asked again.

Kairi blinked for a moments, contemplating their clasped hands, "I suppose it's only fair."

"Then I'll pick you up at ten on Sunday."

Kairi smiled at her dear friend, "Of course."

The rest of their afternoon was spent admiring flowers and discussing the many random things that popped into their mind, many of which Fuji Syuusuke himself might have wanted to contribute to…

* * *

**A/N: I'm exhausted. Emotionally and mentally. I'm sorry for not posting this earlier. I was trying to make it longer. I guess that will have to wait for the next chapter. I'll mention my thanks in the next chapter as well. Standard disclaimer applies of course.**


	13. Brewing Storm

Sunday came quickly and Kairi opened her eyes as soon as her alarm rang. She groaned lightly and turned off her alarm. She sat up and then noticed that someone else was in her room. Quickly she turned her head and lavender met blue. Kairi shook her head and turned fully to face her brother,

"Did you need something Syuu-nii?"

Fuji closed his eyes and shook his head before he got up and left the room. Kairi blinked at the spot Fuji had sat in for a moment before getting out of her warm bed and pulling a simple outfit out of her closet. After quickly changing into the black jeans and white top, she folded her sleeping attire and left her room. She met her younger brother in the hallway. She smiled at him and enveloped him in a hug,

"Ohayo Yuuta."

Yuuta grumbled something before Kairi let go of him laughing and she slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Fuji opened the front door upon hearing the bell and was mildly surprised to see Rikkai's captain standing on his doorstep. "How may I help you Yukimura-san?" Yukimura, used to Fuji's antics, smiled back, "Is your sister there?" Kairi peered over Fuji's shoulder and smiled, "I'm right here Seiichi. Syuu-nii, why didn't you invite him in? Come on…" Kairi pulled lightly on her brother's arm. Finally, Fuji relented and let her pull him away from the doorway. Yukimura walked in,"Excuse my intrusion." He said. Kairi laughed as she slipped into the kitchen. Fuji watched Yukimura carefully as the latter took off his shoes. "I hope you know what you're doing Yukimura-san." Fuji said. Yukimura laughed lightly at that, "Of course Fuji, I wouldn't dream of hurting her." Fuji stared at Yukimura for a while before he relented and the two walked into the living room where Kairi set three cups of tea onto the table before taking a seat next to Yukimura. "Hurry up and get this over with already Syuu-nii."

Fuji's smile widened slightly, "Of course Kairi." Then he returned his gaze to Yukimura, but as he opened his mouth to speak the doorbell rang again.

Kairi furrowed her brow, "I wonder who that is, I'll go get the door, please excuse me."

Yukimura and Fuji watched Kairi's retreating figure and heard her open the door.

A few moments later they heard a gasp and Kairi exclaimed,

"What are you doing here?!"

* * *

**AN: Another chapter happy I managed to get this up. The next chapter will be really fun to write. One of my friends who hasn't come on Fanfiction for a while will be helping me with it.  
**

**MiaKikuMaru23: glad to hear it doesn't bore you **

**jigokunooujo: oh well then thank you very much**

**kuma the wolf alchemist: here's another chapter!**

**invisible-gurl: well Fuji does know, Kairi told him not to do that though. I was actually considering it at one point.**

**Ocean949: Here's the update~**

**sokkergurl: yes, it's a nice change isn't it? hmm...I think you might find the next chapter amusing**

**Goldenwind.12: Omg. I just have to say this again, your reviews cracked me up. It made all my friends laugh as well. I loved it. But really, I can't just kill her. I can get her sent to jail at most. What do you think about that?**

**So stayed tune for the next chapter, it'll be a collaboration with MagoMago's Kasumi Shitoyaka and my own Fuji, Kairi! (and once again I don't own PoT, just my OC's)  
**


	14. The Date

Fuji and Yukimura both peered around the corner to see Kairi bent over and hugging somebody with brown hair. "You haven't changed a bit." A soft but crisp voice emanated from the person still wrapped in Kairi's arms. "Ah, Kasumi-chan, welcome." Fuji's voice broke through Kairi's little bubble of joy. Kairi turned her head slightly to look at her brother, "You know 'Sumi-chan, Syuu-nii?"

"Yes, apparently we are all familiar with eachother," Kasumi commented. Kairi smiled brightly, "No we're not. You haven't met Seiichi yet." She then let go of Kasumi and latched onto Yukimura's arm before she dragged him out of the living room and into the hallway. "Seiichi, 'Sumi-chan. 'Sumi-chan, Seiichi. And now I'm done." She clapped her hands happily and smiled at the two. Yukimura smiled at Kasumi, "Yukimura, Seiichi." He introduced himself _properly_. He offered her his hand. Kasumi shook it firmly. "Shitoyaka, Kasumi. It's a pleasure."

"Neh, 'Sumi-chan why are you always so polite?"

"Kairi-chan why are you so out of character today?" Kairi blanked, "Out…of…oh."

(In the background the disc of 'happy happy joy joy' suddenly screeches to a halt)

She put a hand to her forehead and murmured softly, "I wonder…" She ambled up the staircase and the three in the hallway watched her leave with varying expressions on their faces. "Well that was rather awkward…" Kasumi remarked. Yukimura sighed before calling up the staircase, "Kairi come down we still have a date to go on don't we?" Yuuta appeared at the top of the staircase, "Kai-nee-san is in her room. I'll get her."

Yukimura and Fuji walked behind the two girls who were talking quietly to eachother. Something about fighting and flipping people. Kairi's laugh suddenly broke through and Fuji asked her what was so funny. Kairi smiled, "'Sumi-chan was telling me about how she flipped that guy, you know uhmm…the one who curls his hair with his finger like a sissy?" Fuji laughed, "Oh really?" Then the both of them suddenly smiled darkly, "Perfect blackmail material…" Kasumi tilted her head in a questioning manner before continuing to walk. The two girls went back to their conversation and the boys to their silence. Not long after the group ventured into the zoo. There was a new petting zoo opening and they were going to visit.

"I wonder what animals are going to be there…" Kasumi murmured to herself. Suddenly she found herself walking into Kairi's still form. Kasumi peered around Kairi's form to see a boy that resembled a skater boy in some ways. He had his arm around another girl, about Kasumi's height. Judging from Kairi's reaction Kasumi knew that this boy had done something to hurt her friend.

"Shitoyaka-san," Kasumi turned to Yukimura, "that's the boy who…let's just say he isn't exactly on Kairi's list of respected people anymore." Kasumi turned back to Kairi, "Kairi-chan, I think I've found a perfect subject for demonstrating purposes for what I was talking to you about earlier." Kairi glanced at Kasumi, confused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up and a slow smile spread across her face, "Really 'Sumi-chan?" Kasumi nodded.

~Ren's POV~

While I was walking through the petting zoo with Yuuki, I have no idea why she wanted to come here anyway, I noticed Kairi standing off to the side with a bunch of people. I recognized one as her brother and the other as the captain of Rikkai's tennis team, but I couldn't recall having ever met the last one. It was a girl who I noticed happened to be walking straight at me with Kairi not far behind. As she got closer I glanced over her and noted that she wasn't that bad looking. I took my arm off of Yuuki and greeted the girl. "Why hello." She didn't reply, instead she held out a hand. I raised an eyebrow but grabbed her hand anyway. She turned her head and smiled at Kairi, "Okay Kairi-chan? And then you..." The girl placed her other hand on my upper arm and I blanked, what was she—

BAM

~Normal POV~

Ren landed on his back, _hard_. He let out a grunt of pain and Kasumi smiled to herself. Yuuki let out a squeak of fright. Kairi examined Ren for a moment before offering him her hand. Ren, without thinking, took it. Kairi grinned and called out to Kasumi, "Like this?" She then twisted her body so that Ren's arm was now over her shoulder; Ren's eyes widened but it was too late and he was once again hoisted into the air and slammed face first into the pig pen. He groaned and attempted to get up and "dirt" fell off of him. "That's not quite how I did it but it works just as well." Kasumi laughed and then turned to Ren, "I hope you think twice before messing with my friends again."

* * *

**Hey guys~**

**I would have gotten this chapter out earlier but turns out, I can't open 2007 word docs. I actually typed this over at MagoMago's house. We wasted like 2 hours doing random things. So I hope you guys like the, for once, longer chapter. I'll add thanks in the next chapter, and remember I don't own anything, and you guys should so totally check out MagoMago's story. There's only one so it's fine that I don't mention the title XD **

**Nya~ K-chan  
**


	15. Challenge Issued

A few days later found Kairi on the tennis court sidelines much to the surprise of many of the members. Kirihara was the first to start monopolizing her time there, "Kairi-nee-san! Look at how much I've improved!" He shouted. Kairi smiled softly at him, "That's really nice Akaya. Do you know where Seiichi is? I need to ask him something…" Kirihara pouted slightly, "Fine, 'Mura-buchou! Kairi-nee-san is looking for you!" he yelled in the general direction of Yukimura.

This caught the attention of three people. Yukimura, who the call was intended for, Sanada, who happened to be standing nearby, and Niou, who had been watching Kairi since she walked in. Yukimura walked over, a serene smile on his face, "Did you need something Kairi?" The two conversed in hushed tones as Sanada gave Kirihara laps for yelling across the courts. Niou managed to tear his gaze away from the two blue-haired people and glared at the poor soul who happened to be practicing with him at that moment.

"Alright everyone is dismissed, except for the regulars." Yukimura patiently waited with Kairi standing next to him, the latter staring blankly at clouds passing by in the sky. As Yukimura opened his mouth to speak a loud voice interrupted him,

"'Haru-kun!"

Kirihara started muttering under his breath about spawns of the devil or something. Kairi's eyes flicked down from the sky to the girl who was walking onto the courts. "Excuse me, Nann-san but this meeting is for regulars only." Yukimura said.

"Well Fuji-san isn't a regular." Nann replied as she latched onto Niou's arm.

Kairi raised a delicate eyebrow, "I might not be a regular, but I _am_ their manager. But it doesn't matter, just hurry up Seiichi, I want to show Bunta-kun a new cake shop I came across the other day before it closes." Marui's eyes sparkled at the mention of cake. Yukimura shook his head at Kairi's attitude before turning back to the assembled boys and Nann. "Kairi here has taken it upon herself to rent a bus and haul us all to the beach."

Kairi smiled at all the baffled expressions, "Don't think it's all for fun." She chided, "I also took the pleasure of inviting the Seigaku regulars so both teams benefit. But then again…what am I saying? Yea it's for fun. You guys have been so tense lately." Kirihara smiled widely and hugged Kairi, "You are the best Kairi-nee-san!"

"I'm going too."

Kairi's eyes once again darted to the other girl as Kirihara's expression darkened.

"I'm sorry Nann-san but there won't be enough room on the bus."

She then turned to Niou, "Would you mind bringing Etsuko-chan? I haven't seen her in so long…"

Nann glared darkly at Kairi, "I thought you said there wasn't enough room." She sneered.

Kairi's expression turned neutral as her eyes met Nann's, "Yes, I did. I'm perfectly aware of what I said."

Kirihara piped up from where he was standing, still hugging Kairi, "She meant there's no room for boyfriend-stealing-(insert word of choice (plural))."

Nann looked positively livid and if looks could kill Kairi and Kirihara would have been nothing more than a few specks of dust in the air. "We'll all meet up in front of the school tomorrow morning." Yukimura intervened before Nann could do anything.

"I'll come pick you guys up with the Seigaku regulars." Kairi finished and then turned to leave, "Hurry up and get your things Bunta-kun, Akaya." Marui and Kirihara both dashed off to the clubhouse. Nann glowered at Kairi's retreating back, 

_'I'll make you pay for that…'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: FINALLY! Okay maybe I won't include thanks in this chapter...sorry .**

**anyway credit for the beach idea goes to:**** JelliBeani (-chan (not part of her name)) cause she's the one who planted the idea into my head. Etsuko-chan also belongs to JelliBeani (-chan). You guys should go check out her stories. Especially if you dislike Nann. She's written a few one-shots with Nann, and, well, I found them amusing, to say the least. So, go check those out and I'll see you next chapter!**

**P.S.: JelliBeani (-chan) and I are working on a collab on how Etsuko and Kairi met so keep your eyes...well not peeled cause that's kinda gross but open for that.**

**P.S.S.:btw does anyone listen to Hey!Say! JUMP? I recently started, I really like their music ^ - ^**

**P.S.S.S.: (insert standard disclaimer here)**

**Love and Peace,**

**~K-chan  
**


	16. Falling

Kairi sat on top of a nearby wall, one leg hugged to her chest, the other dangling, as she turned a few thoughts over in her head. She sighed, her expression melting into one of misery, but it was quickly covered over when she heard a shout,

"Kairi-chan!"

Kairi turned and smiled softly at the approaching figure. Gothic Lolita dress, turquoise-teal eyes, and gray hair. Niou, Etsuko. So that means, lavender eyes flickered away from the girl and took in the figure of the taller boy walking next to her. She sighed before returning her attention to the girl, "Hey Etsuko-chan. What's this I hear about you biting Nann-san?"

Etsuko smiled innocently up at Kairi. Kairi shook her head softly and ran her fingers through the smaller girl's hair, "Where's everyone else?"

Kairi asked when Niou was in hearing distance. "Somewhere back there." Niou indicated behind himself with a flick of his head.

Kairi nodded, "The bus is around the corner if you want to get on." Niou seemed to contemplate it for a moment before he seated himself next to Kairi and handed her the two cups of bubble tea he had been holding,

"Green tea, it's your favorite."

He muttered before she could ask and turned his gaze skyward. Kairi handed one of the cups to Etsuko, who had seated herself on Kairi's other side. The three sat in relative silence for a while, all lost in their own thoughts…until a voice that made Etsuko bite down on her straw broke it.

"'Haru-kun!"

Nann ran straight for Niou and wrapped both arms around his neck while simultaneously managing to somehow push Kairi off the wall. As Kairi was already balancing precariously on the edge of the wall she immediately tipped over, she didn't have much time to react as the floor rushed up to meet her,

"Kairi!" Two voices yelled. Niou's eyes widened as he tried to get Nann off of him to help Kairi, but it was no use. Yukimura straightened himself, cradling Kairi in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck, her form shaking. His eyes were cold as he glared at Nann, who had taken to hiding behind Niou, who had managed to stand up. Etsuko made a small growling sound in the back of her throat as she took a step towards Nann.

"Kairi-chan/nee-san!" The rest of the regulars ran up. Marui bit his lip as he looked at his sister, "Nann…that's going to far."

The group had been a little farther away when they had seen Kairi fall and hey had all ran to her, Yukimura just happened to get there first. Nann put on a puppy dog look, her bottom lip quivering, "I-it was an a-accident." She stuttered out, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Kirihara and Etsuko both had to be restrained as they yelled, "Liar!"

Suddenly the air had gone colder, "What happened?" A stern voice rang out. "I would like to know as well…" A softer voice said. Both voices came from behind Nann and she had a feeling the softer one was the more dangerous of the two. She slowly turned around to find the Seigaku regulars standing behind her, two of them emitting a _very_ dark aura.

* * *

**Okay...so maybe I lied. The beach scene will be next chapter apparently...I actually have no idea where this chapter came from. I was seriously planning on doing the beach scene and *poof* this happens. Once again Etsuko-chan belongs to JelliBeani -chan who has been faithfully reminding me to update. I am so sorry because I promised her this chapter a month ago.**

**Also, as you all know, the standard disclaimer applies. The collab story will be titled 'Of Strawberries and Green Tea'. I forget why there's strawberries in the name...**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I would so totally reply to all of them if I didn't have a huge stack of homework waiting for me, mom's pissed I was typing this instead of my homework anyway.**

**On a side note. Anybody listen to Bounty? (not the paper towel geez...(and it's a j-rock group not that other ...group...)(if ur curious just google 'aoi bounty'))**

**Love and dreams,**

**K-chan~  
**


	17. One Step

**A/N: I really wonder how you guys, my readers, stay with me. I mean I suck at updating so much. And my updates are so short. And I somehow managed to drag this for so long they still haven't made it to the beach...how sad...so [insert disclaimer] and uhh...have fun reading for maybe...a minute or so....or if you're a fast reader like me, a few seconds XD**

**

* * *

  
**

"S-Syuu-nii…" Kairi whispered, arms reaching out for her brother. Some of the Rikkai regulars flinched at the waver in her voice, not used to hearing weakness in her tone.

"Tezuka?" Fuji requested. Tezuka stepped forward and Kairi tugged on Yukimura's arms, telling him to let Tezuka take her with him. The blue haired captain relented, albeit a little reluctantly. Tezuka quietly picked Kairi up and let her wrap her arms around him, walking back to where Fuji stood, "Tezuka will take care of you alright Kairi-chan? I have some…business to take care of here." Kairi managed a small nod before she was carried off back to the bus by Tezuka, with some of the Seigaku regulars trailing after, wondering if Kairi was okay. Fuji turned his attention back to Nann,

"Well?"

Nann frowned and tugged on Niou's arm, "Tell them. It was only an accident. I didn't mean to." Niou mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Bus. Now." Sanada ordered the Rikkai regulars. Most of them walked off grumbling, but when Kirihara still refused to move Sanada picked him up by the back of his jacket, "This is not our matter to mess in."

Fuji's expression melted back into the smile he normally held and his tone became soft again, "You wanted to come to the beach with us?" Nann nodded, somewhat fearfully. Fuji's smile seemed to stretch a bit more, "Alright then, let's go." Yukimura, Niou, Etsuko, and Nann all stared at Fuji's retreating back in disbelief.


	18. Payback Isn't Sweet

**A/N: Hey guys ^^ As you can see I am actually alive. I just hit a bloc. A day or two ago, after reading a couple of other fanfics I suddenly got hit with inspiration. Which completely explains this chapter's length. XD Of course standard disclaimer applies. I still need to think of a follow up chapter...**  
**Also, I realized something. I'm horrible at updating continuosly...so if you must, send me an email or something to remind me 'cause chances are, I'll forget XD**

**Still breathing and loving,**

**~K-chan**

**P.S. I've been thinking of changing my name...so if one day Kikuji-chan disappears, that just means I changed it ^^  
**

* * *

Kairi sat curled up in her chair with her forehead pressed against the glass of the window, her breath fanning out and fogging it up every few seconds or so. A Seigaku regular jersey was draped over her slender form, dwarfing her with its size. Her eyes once again moved to her seatmate, Tezuka, she opened her mouth.

"I said it's fine." Tezuka said, not even looking up from the book he was reading. Kairi nodded and returned her gaze back out the window, not oblivious to the stares she was given, more like she was purposely ignoring them. She could hear Etsuko and Kirihara arguing in the back of the bus with random punctuations from Eiji while Oishi was trying to calm them all down.

"Are you hungry Kairi-chan?" Fuji asked, peering at his sister from over the top of her seat. Lavender orbs moved to the smiling face and Kairi sat up, "What do you have Syuu-nii?" She asked softly. Fuji's smile stretched a bit more and he reached over and dropped a bag of wasabi peas into Kairi's lap. She freed her hands and arms from Tezuka's jersey, shifting it to drape over her shoulders to keep it from getting dirty. Then she happily opened the spicy snacks and popped a few into her mouth. She offered some to Tezuka but the stoic male politely declined. Kairi shrugged and continued to munch happily, passing the bag back and forth with her brother. Eiji eventually noticed, along with Bunta, Kirihara, and Etsuko. The four lunged for the bag, forgetting to check what it was, and before Kairi or Fuji could warn them (…like they actually would have...), they had each popped a handful into their mouths. Kairi giggled softly and Fuji pulled a camera out of thin air to snap a few pictures. The poor boys and girl were all fanning at their mouths with exaggerated motions. Kairi quickly snatched the bag away from Eiji's flailing hands to prevent him from spilling them all and caught what Nann had been saying to Niou. "Such a bunch of babies."

Nann sniffed indignantly, "I don't see how anyone could put up with them." Kairi's eyes darkened and she carefully put the bag of peas away before sitting down correctly.

"Neh Syuu-nii…what kind of drinks does Inui have in his bag today?" She asked suddenly. Tezuka finally looked up from his book at Kairi's tone and inched away slightly at the aura the two sadistic siblings were giving off.

"Saa…depends. What are you planning Kairi-chan?"

* * *

"Beach! Beach! Beach!"

The four hyper teens were chanting as they ran around in the sand. A soft smile played at the edge of Kairi's lips as she helped Yukimura, Tezuka, Sanada, and Oishi to set up. Fuji was over with the bus driver, discussing about what time to come back to get them. After setting down the basket of food she had brought Kairi excused herself and went to look for Inui. She found him scribbling in his notebook a few feet away, hiding under one of the previously set up umbrellas. She crouched down to his level and smiled innocently, "Saa Inui-kun, I was wondering…" Inui paused in his writing and looked up, almost regretting the action instantly. It was scary how similar the two Fuji siblings were. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "Yes?"

"…could you do me a little favor?"

He didn't dare refuse.

"Everybody! I've prepared some drinks for you guys!" Kairi called out. It had been at least an hour or two since they'd gotten to the beach now and everyone was thirsty. They instantly crowded around Kairi and the boys that hadn't decided to go and play in the sand. Of course Sanada, Yukimura, Tezuka, and Fuji already knew of the plan. Inui did as well as he had helped her to set up. Kairi held up the tray of drinks and the Seigaku boys suddenly paled, "Er…Kairi-senpai?" Momo managed out. "Yes?" Kairi replied sweetly.

"Did Inui-senpai happen to help you out with those?"

"Why yes, he in fact did."

Fuji had to keep himself from chuckling as he stepped forward and took a drink off the tray, "Saa, then this must taste good neh?" Kairi nodded happily, laughing madly on the inside. Yukimura took one as well and with a little prodding both Sanada and Tezuka found themselves holding a glass each. The two mentally sighed and all four brought the cups to their lips and took a sip. Then they all set the cups down and went back to what they had been doing previously. Tezuka to his reading, Sanada and Yukimura to their conversation and Fuji to sitting next to Tezuka and watching the ocean move back and forth. When the other boys saw that nothing bad had happened they all reached forward and took a glass each. They all, including the Rikkai boys, looked at the bubbling blue-pink liquid apprehensively before downing it. One…two…three...

"Whoa, that actually tastes good." Momo and Eiji exclaimed simultaneously. Nann, who had been sulking off to the side with a disgruntled Niou, looked over jealously. She had absolutely refused to take anything _that_ girl had made. Kairi noticed the look and then picked up the last two glasses, and walked over to the pair. Etsuko trailed after her, slightly worried about what might happen.

"Here."

Kairi held the ice cold drinks out. Niou reached out to take one but Nann grabbed his hand, "No thank you." She spat out venomously, "We don't need anything you made." Niou groaned and then let his eyes go back to Kairi's face. There was something in her expression…he couldn't place it. "Don't be silly." Kairi murmured, "In this heat you could get dehydrated pretty quickly, that won't be good for your health." She held the drinks out again and Etsuko stepped a bit closer, taking a handful of Kairi's shirt into her hands. "I'll leave you two alone if you just take the drinks." She added. That seemed to be all the incentive Nann needed before she grabbed the cup out of Kairi's left hand. Niou took the one from Kairi's right and too a sip, it wasn't anything special, just some pop and other things he knew Kairi used in a lot of the drinks she made. It brought back memories.

_Flashback_

"_Masaharu, Masaharu! Could you try this for me?" Kairi asked, holding up a glass full of sparkling silver liquid. Niou gave the glass a look and then quirked an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's safe?" Kairi had nodded, "Please?" Niou took the cup from her and quickly downed it before he could change his mind. He didn't like causing Kairi distress, no matter how small the matter. To his surprise it had tasted quite good. Kairi giggled at his expression and happily went about cleaning up the mess she had made, humming a light melody as she worked._

He was brought back from his thoughts though by Nann spluttering and gagging. Something clicked and Niou understood what the look on Kairi's face had been.

"Y-you-!" Nann pointed an accusing finger at Kairi, "Wh-what did you, ugh, put in my drink?" she demanded. Kairi tilted her head innocently and took the cup from Nann's hand, sniffing it. "Oh, I seem to have mixed the cups up. This one was Syuu-nii's. He asked me to put some wasabi, jalapenos, wasabi, red pepper flakes and did I mention wasabi? In it."

Nann's already unbelievably red face turned even redder and she threw the cup at Kairi. The thinner girl closed her eyes and raised her arms to block her face, the glass shattered against her arms and cuts appeared all over them, a few shards of glass managing to cut her cheeks. A slight whimper passed from Kairi's lips as the cuts all started to sting/throb at the same time. She slowly lowered her arms to find Niou restraining the other girl,

"That …that…-! She did that on purpose!" Nann shouted, attracting attention with her loud shouts. The other boys in the group started to make their way over, worried about what could have happened.

"Nann, calm down…" Niou muttered. She shoved him away angrily and launched herself at Kairi, knocking the smaller girl down into the sand before clawing at her face. Kairi gave a slight cry of pain each time Nann's nails raked across the arms she had raised to block her face. She could feel the blood dripping from her wounds.

"Get off of her!" a voice shouted and a smaller figure tackled Nann off of Kairi and then everyone could see Etsuko with her teeth clamped down hard on Nann's arm as the older teen shrieked with pain.

"Kairi-chan, Kairi-chan…" Fuji quickly pulled his sister up and wiped her tears away with his shirt, "Shh…" He glanced at her wounds and then looked over his shoulder. Oishi instantly understood and ran off to get the first aid kit, bringing Eiji along with him.


	19. Though Sometimes The Aftermath Is

**A/N: Wow, i seriously am the worst updater in the world. I feel bad for my readers . You all know my disclaimer by now right? I don't own PoT. I only own Kairi...and sadly Nann. Etsuko belongs to my Jelli-imouto who reminded me to post and gave me some inspiration. I promise to try and make the next chapter funny! Not to mention longer...  
**

* * *

"There. That should do it." Oishi said, tossing the used alcohol pads into a nearby trash receptacle. Kairi blinked at the bandages wrapped around her arms before offering a smile to the mother hen of Seigaku.

"Sankyuu Oishi-nii." She whispered.

The boy laughed good-naturedly as he scratched the back of his head, "Don't mention it Kairi-chan."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head on her brother's chest. Fuji held her protectively, his smile back on his face. Nann had been taken away to a nursing tent after Etsuko had finally been pried off her arm. Said small girl was now standing next to Fuji, looking at Kairi with worried eyes, shooting glares at the direction Nann had left in.

"Let's get you somewhere to rest, neh Kairi-chan?"

"Hai, Syuu-nii."

Kairi had been brought to a separate nursing tent and she lay, resting, on a cot. Her eyes had been closed, though she wasn't sleeping when the flap to the tent was opened and somebody walked in. It couldn't have been Fuji, he had just left a moment ago to have a talk with Tezuka, and Seiichi had gone off with Sanada. And there was no way it was Etsuko, the little angel was sleeping next to Kairi, on a chair, her head laid down on the space on the cot next to Kairi's arm.

"Kairi."

Said girl's light orbs opened as she blinked at the sudden light. A shadow fell over her a moment later and she found herself looking up into the face of Niou. Their gazes locked and neither one moved for a few seconds, though it felt like hours. Finally, Kairi sat up, careful not to disturb Etsuko.

"Did you need something Niou-san?" she asked softly. Niou's indifferent expression melted into one that he used to show her all the time, the one that told her he cared. He moved closer and sat down on the edge of the cot, reaching out with his arms and pulling Kairi into his chest.

"Gomenasai Kairi…" He whispered, resting his chin on the top of the girl's head. Kairi slowly brought her arms around the trickster and hugged him, her eyes closed as she relaxed into the familiar smell that was uniquely Niou's.

"What difference does it make if you apologize?" she questioned, voice still soft and slightly muffled since her face was pressed into his chest. Niou closed his eyes as well before pulling away slightly. Kairi looked up at him and he leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Being the couple with the best timing in the world, Etsuko chose that moment to wake up as did Nann to walk into the tent. It was instant pandemonium.

"What are you doing 'Haru-kun?"

The dark haired girl shrieked, causing the two kissing to pull apart, Kairi wincing as the high pitch in Nann's voice grated against her eardrums. Etsuko on the other hand looked like she'd just seen candy island as she smiled brightly at her brother and Kairi. Then she turned her head to Nann and glowered at her for ruining the moment. A low growl threatened to rip from the young girl's throat and Kairi quickly scooped Etsuko into her arms. Niou had pulled Kairi in closer to his chest and turned his head to Nann, holding Kairi protectively. He gave the other girl no answer.

"I asked you a question 'Haru-kun!"

Kairi laid a hand on Niou's arm to get the boy's attention, and when she had it, tilted her head slightly, telling him silently to just go. Niou sighed, a tired sounding thing it was, before releasing the girl he held so tenderly in his arms and getting up. He walked over to Nann and placed a hand on her back, pushing her lightly in the direction of the exit. The girl couldn't help but look back one more time to sneer in Kairi's direction. Kairi gave it no thought as she whispered soft words to calm down the girl she held in her own arms.


	20. Etsuko's Dream

**A/N: So, the first half of this chapter, before the second line break was written by my lovely Jelli-imouto-chan XD hopefully some of you find it amusing, because I definitely did. i added a small paragraph at the end to show the end of this beach trip. Enjoy this somewhat filler like chapter ^^**

* * *

Not only was Kairi reconciling somewhat with Niou in real life, but Etsuko was having the same thing happen in her dream.

"Oh, Niou-kun, you are the most sweet and lovely thing EVER! Of COURSE I'll marry you!" Kairi was saying while being in Niou's arms in the middle of Stanley Park, Vancouver, BC, Canada, The Earth.

"I'm glad you thought so, my darling Kairi-chan! I love you more than I love ice cream on a hot summer's day… plus twice the love I have for Yagyuu in those FanFiction stories people write…" Niou declared off the famous Mount Rushmore.

"Oh, Niou…"

"Oh, Kairi…"

"Oh, this is the best day ever," Etsuko squealed silently while sitting on a bench munching popcorn. "But aren't we forgetting someone…?"

Loyal little Sanada nodded as Kirihara and Renji walked forward holding a pristinely beautiful golden button. Etsuko took it just as Nann came screaming and running forward holding a BB gun which was aimed for Kairi and Niou. Etsuko poked it, and a hole materialized, or dematerialized right under Nann's feet.

"LOOKS LIKE EVIL NANN IS FALLING DOWN AGAAAAiiiiiinnnnnnn!"

Etsuko chuckled. Suddenly, they were all transported to a hot, tropical island.

"Right now would be a perfect time for an ice cream sundae… or a BELEAUTIFUL KAIRI-CHAN!" Niou cried, nuzzling Kairi.

"it's your HONEYMOON, Niou and Kairi! Why not view something impossibly wonderfully HILARIOUS?" Yukimura said, moving aside so Sanada was able to be seen.

The impossibly wonderfully hilarious sight was not Sanada alone, it was Sanada wearing a speedo as well as a Hawaiian hula skirt, coconut bra and a Hawaiian lei to complete the look. He bowed and curtsied and then farted, by accident, and started singing that Aloha Oe song in an Elvis Presley voice. From behind him popped Marui, who popped an Elvis wig onto his head.

"Ok, this is WAAAYYY too crazy to be real." Etsuko opened her eyes, waking up from her crazy dream.

"What are you DOING, 'Haru-kun?"

Etsuko groaned loudly.

* * *

Kairi laughed outright at Etsuko's explanation of her dream as she walked with the younger girl along the shore of the beach. It was getting late and Kairi had wanted to take one more look around before they would have to leave.

"Is that really how you see us Etsuko-chan?" she murmured softly to herself. She watched the younger girl run off, having seen something in the sand and she turned her head to watch the setting sun cast colors throughout the sky.

A sudden click caught her attention and Kairi closed her eyes, smiling serenely, "Was it a good picture, Syuu-nii?" Her brother's arm wound its way around her shoulders and the two siblings stood side by side, watching the sun,

"One of the best."


	21. Warming Up

**A/N: Once again, there are no words to describe how upset I am with the length of this chapter. I promise to make the next chapter longer, after all how can I not when Hyotei is involved? XD**

**Everyone knows the drill, I only own my OCs and not PoT. Have fun reading for a few seconds ^^**

* * *

"Well that was…fun." Kairi said, settling back into a seat on the bus. Yukimura took the seat next to her this time, draping his own jersey over her when she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you still tired Kairi?" Yukimura asked in a soft voice, her response was a quiet murmur and Yukimura smiled to himself as he listened to Kairi's breathing even out. A moment later he could feel two pairs of eyes on him and turned slightly, careful not to jostle Kairi and disturb her. One pair of eyes belonged to Niou. They were narrowed at the boy he called 'buchou' while Niou had his arm wrapped around Nann's shoulder, the girl giggling at something Niou must have said. Yukimura shook his head and swept his eyes over to meet Fuji's. The two matched gazes for a few seconds before Fuji's expression slid back into its normal smile, his eyes closed off from scrutinization once again. Yukimura turned back around in his seat, unconsciously wrapping an arm protectively around the blue haired girl that slept next to him and pulling her closer to him. Kairi snuggled closer to the warmth that Yukimura gave off and said boy rested his cheek on the top of the girl's head before closing his eyes as well to enjoy the moment. Kairi deserved to have some peace after all, she was a kind girl and didn't deserve all the trouble that Niou was giving her.

* * *

"Prom…?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow delicately as she scanned the piece of paper she held in her hands. The boys around her nodded.

"It's expected of us to be there, being third years and all." Someone said. Kairi was too tired to try and differentiate voices.

"I see."

She set the paper back down on her desk before looking back to the boys, "I was just wondering, but shouldn't you boys be at practice right about now?"

There was a mad scramble for the door which made a small smile appear on Kairi's lips. After the last of the shouting disappeared down the hall, she lowered her eyes to the flier before her. A prom huh? Should be interesting. She scanned the rules quickly and a plan started to form in her head, now to see if that Hyotei King was willing to help out.


	22. Plans II

**A/N: Here's another chapter, because it's my birthday and my imouto-chan asked me to write it. It was completely written in...less than five minutes...so it's not very well thought out. I don't like it but eh, all I've got. enjoy the shortness ^^;**

* * *

Kairi found herself outside the gates of Hyotei Gakuen the next day, just after school let out. The tennis team should be practicing now if her information wasn't wrong. Hefting her bag on her shoulder, and completely uncaring about the fact that she was in a Rikkai uniform, she walked onto the Hyotei campus.

It wasn't hard to find the tennis courts, though the looks she got were quite interesting.

"Oi, Keigo!" She called out. All activity on the courts suddenly ceased and heads turned towards the voice. But Kairi did not care for any of those heads, her eyes were already fixed on the boy whose name she had called out. He turned his head slowly and examined the girl before him. Well not really since she was just outside of the courts area, while he was seated on the bleachers, but you get the point. A smirk formed on his lips and he got up, snapping. Activity started up again in the courts and Atobe quickly made his way over to Kairi, "Kairi."

The blue-haired girl smiled at her friend and held up the flier she had been examining the day before. "Prom." Was her simple statement. The male took the slip of paper into his own hands and made quick work of the gaudily lettered sheet.

"Ore-sama sees what you mean. Ore-sama supposes you will need ore-sama's help?"

Kairi smiled softly and nodded, "If you please Keigo?" The sheet was handed back to her, "You have ore-sama's number." Kairi's smile widened and she turned right back around, leaving the Hyotei grounds just as a red car pulled up to pick her up.

* * *

In the shadows of a darkened room:

"You all know why you're here."

"Of course."

"No really."

"Yes."

"So, we are all agreed then? We all have a common goal."

"Yea, she has to go."

"It's not fair that she's always with them, they never pay any attention to us while she's around."

"Well then, here's the plan…"

* * *

"What are you doing now?"

Kairi looked away from the screen of her laptop and towards her door to see her older brother leaning against it. She smiled brightly, "Come in Syuu-nii." She motioned for the bed and he sat down on the edge, she swiveled her chair back around and put her computer to sleep before taking a seat next to her sibling.

"It's a surprise." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Fuji chuckled, "Does it have to do with the upcoming prom?"

Kairi nodded in response.

"Then it is bound to be fun, hm?"

Again she nodded.

"Ah…"


	23. Just In Case

**A/N: Here it is! Finally! The next chapter of the story :) I attempted to make it longer than the usual chapters but...well...as you can see that didn't work out as well as I wanted. But, I can happily say we are starting to move into the climax of the story...(there was a plot before? I didn't even know!) which also means that this story is nearing its close. Not yet but its getting there.**

**Once again, thanks to all my reviewers. We're almost at 100 I'm so happy :D Of course thanks to my imouto-chan as well for reminding me I had a story to update :)**

**have fun reading with the...short...chapter,**

**~[Aoi-Kun]  
**

* * *

As people entered the school building, their eyes were attracted to a giant poster hung on the wall. It was large enough that it would be impossible to miss. It proclaimed the changes to the upcoming prom, something that had many students staring at it in wonder.

Kairi laughed as she entered the school building with Yukimura at her side, the two discussing something. Before they could continue much further though, they found their path blocked by students pushing to try and read the poster. Kairi cocked her head to the side in confusion for a moment, before understanding glinted in her eyes. And amused grin slid onto her face as she grabbed Yukimura's hand and led him safely through the crowd. Yukimura gave her a questioning look. Kairi's only response was a small laugh and a "They work fast."

Yukimura was finally able to catch a glimpse at the writing on the poster a couple of periods into the school day. On the large poster, in bright colors, writing proclaimed that the prom would now be an inter-school event and would be hosted at a hotel owned by the Atobe family. Kairi's earlier words finally made sense to the blue-haired captain and e shook his head before moving onto his next class.

With Kairi, she had decided to skip out on the rest of her classes after the first few. She wasn't a bad student, in fact she was quite far from it, but she just wasn't in the mood that day. Instead, she was sitting on the roof, cross-legged, with her cell-phone pressed to her ear. The event planner Atobe had found was on the other line and the two were exchanging ideas and such at a fast pace. Much too fast for normal people anyway. It was a nice day and a soft smile played along Kairi's lips as she contemplated the color scheme of the decorations.

"Yes…I do believe that those would be a good choice."

It was tedious work discussing all the matters without seeing each other face to face, but Kairi knew how to make it work, and anyway, the man she was speaking to was a professional, he'd be able to do the job. And perfectly too if he met Atobe's standards.

"Alright, I'll speak to you tomorrow at the location. Thank you for your help."

Kairi finally hung up, snapping her phone shut. Preparations were almost done. That left two weeks before the actual prom. One week would be dedicated solely for set-up, half of the second would be for perfecting and fixing any mistakes, and the rest would be for basking in the glory of a finished project. It sounded perfect. Kairi laughed to herself before falling back against the rooftop. She closed her eyes, a feeling of contentment filling her under the warmth of the sunlight. But even with the uplifting feeling…there was still that underlying prick of worry.

* * *

"Kairi…was that your doing?" Yukimura asked when he saw his fellow classmate at the tennis courts. Kairi raised her head from where she had been stretching and smiled brightly at Yukimura.

"Seiichi! You catch on too quickly." She laughed out, getting up and taking her place by his side. She folded her arms across her chest and looked across the courts. "But yes, part of it was my doing."

"Just what are you planning Kairi?"

"Like you even need to ask Seiichi."

The two exchanged knowing looks before returning their attention to the players. "I mean, if we're going to be forced to go to this prom as one of our last…why not go in style hm?"

Kairi glanced at Yukimura from the corner of her eyes. "Though, I do feel sorry for you boys…I can already see all the girls clamoring for your attentions."

Yukimura only smiled in response to Kairi's words. "Thank you for the concern Kairi."

Kairi could only shake her head with another laugh. "Anytime Seiichi, anytime."

* * *

"Kairi-chan."

Kairi looked up from where she had been finishing up the homework Yukimura had gotten for her and looked questioningly to her brother. Fuji entered her room and laid a flyer down on top of her homework. It was also about the upcoming prom. Kairi chuckled when she recognized the flyer.

"You, Syuu-nii, and Seiichi…the both of you figure things out much too fast." She said, moving the flyer off her papers so she could scribble down the rest of her answer before closing her notebook. She put the things back into her bag before swiveling around to face her brother with a smile.

"The preparations are mostly completed now, but there are a few things I'll need you help with, if you don't mind Syuu-nii. I can't help but feel something bad will happen…"

"Of course Kairi-chan. What do you need?"

"Tomorrow, the two of us will be missing school to head to this location." Kairi pointed at the address on the flyer. "You can meet the planner Keigo found for the event, and I'll inform you about what I'll need your help with…is there anyway you can get Inui-kun to come as well? If it helps, I'll be bringing Renji with me."

Fuji nodded and made to pull out his cell-phone to call Inui.

"Yuushi will be meeting us there along with Keigo."

Fuji didn't miss the implications of Kairi's words. She had to have been expecting the worse if she was pulling all of those people together.

"I'll make sure Inui is there Kairi-chan."

"Thank you Syuu-nii."


	24. And It Begins

**A/N: Here's the next chapter :) Still not as long as I'd like it to be...but I'm getting there ^^ Oh, I also drew/sketched a picture of Kairi :D it's on my deviantart (Kikuji-chan) and JelliBeani also drew a picture of Kairi and Etsuko from the beach chapters. It made me happy~ So, i promised to get a second chapter up before the week is over, so here's my end of the promise. All I ask for are reviews and I'll get the next chapter up whenever I get the chance ^^**

**Ooh, on a side note, I just finished reading all 185 chapters of Black Cat in two days (it got too late to read all of it the first day) and I absolutely adore it right now XD I may or may not write a fanfic for it...I'm still working on my Ouran one and on the HP one. The last chapter of my Katekyo story is also proving to be a challenge...hmm...**

**Writing and dreaming,**

**~[Aoi-Kun]  
**

* * *

Kairi set her cup of tea down after taking a sip of the warm liquid. A small smile was present on her lips as she rested her hand on the tabletop as well.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this date Seiichi?"

It was the day before the prom and with all the rush of set-up and...some extra precautions…Kairi was surprised that she hadn't collapsed from the stress yet. Yukimura gave Kairi a smile in return for hers and set his own cup down as well.

"I know there's something you aren't telling me."

Kairi shook her head softly but sat up straighter in her seat nonetheless. As she had said two weeks prior, Yukimura caught onto her plans much too quickly. Even so, she wouldn't be telling him what she had done this time. Not this time.

"But that's not what you called me out here for was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

A comfortable silence fell over the two, both lost in their own thoughts. Of course, the silence wasn't allowed to last long as Kairi's phone's ringtone started playing. She gave Yukimura an apologetic smile before picking up.

"Syuu-nii? Did you need something?"

"…"

"Mhm, I'm with Seiichi right now."

"…"

"E-eh? Uhm…"

"…"

"No, I don't actually…"

"…"

"Oh, I was-"

"Kairi."

Kairi turned questioning eyes onto Yukimura to see he was holding his hand out for her phone. She blinked at his hand for a moment.

"Syuu-nii, Seiichi wants to talk to you."

"…"

Kairi mumbled an agreement before passing the phone over to Yukimura. Kairi zoned out the conversation as she played with the handle of her teacup, bringing it up occasionally to take a sip out of as she mulled over her plans. The sounds of a cell-phone being snapped shut caught her attention and she looked up to see Yukimura sliding her cell-phone back to her.

"Thank you Kairi."

She took her phone back quietly. "I thought he was asking me something…?"

"I cleared it up with him already."

"Ah."

Another silence.

"Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

* * *

Well, today was the day. After a month of planning and skipping out on a lot of classes, it was the day. Kairi smoothed out the fabric of the strapless floor-length dark blue dress she wore. Her hair had been curled and then pinned up into a bun on the side of her head with two silver chopsticks with dangling light and dark blue beads. Random strands of hair stuck out from the bun artfully while her bangs had been left to frame her face. She'd applied a little bit of light shimmery eye-shadow with a thin layer of black eyeliner. A light gloss had been skimmed over her lips as well. Around her waist was fixed a feathery-light pale blue sash with a butterfly holding it in place, attached to the left side of her dress. With one final glance at the mirror, she left her room at the same moment that Fuji left his. The two siblings looked each other over.

"You look beautiful Kairi-chan."

"You don't look bad yourself Syuu-nii."

Fuji chuckled before handing Kairi a white long-sleeved bolero. She smiled thankfully before slipping it on. Fuji offered her his arm and Kairi laughed as she took it. The two descended the stairs together to be greeted by Yumiko's excited exclamations over how cute her younger siblings looked.

"Mom's not here to take pictures since she went out, so I promised to get plenty of them for her." Yumiko explained as she clicked away. Kairi and Fuji both chuckled but stood still, posing for their sister.

A knock came from the front door and Kairi excused herself, leaving Fuji to Yumiko's fawning as she went to answer the door.

"Hi Seiichi." Kairi greeted her date for the night, leaning forward to give Yukimura a quick kiss on the cheek before taking him by the arm and pulling him into the house. Yumiko seemed to have finally been satisfied with the number of pictures she'd taken as Fuji had appeared in the hallway.

"Yukimura."

"Fuji."

"You'll take care of my sister won't you?"

"I promise."

Kairi rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I can't believe you're doing this Syuu-nii. Yumiko-nee-san, can we go now?"

Yumiko called back a reply before appearing with her car keys in one hand.

"Where's Yuuta?"

"He said he'll meet up with us at the location."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Kairi took a moment to slip on a pair of dark blue flats before following Yukimura and Yumiko back outside. Fuji exited after her, locking the door behind himself. The four slipped into Yumiko's car and the ride was spent in relative silence.

Upon reaching the hotel, Yumiko told her siblings to have fun before driving away. This time Yukimura offered Kairi his arm. Kairi slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Fuji spotted Tezuka as soon as the trio entered the hall and left to go speak with him. Kairi shook her head as Yukimura led her in the opposite direction.

"It seems that even if this is an inter-school event, people are prone to gathering in groups according to their schools." Kairi looked around and confirmed his words to be true.

"Well then, why don't we break the status quo?"

Kairi tugged lightly on Yukimura's arm before leading him over to the group of Hyotei students.

"Keigo!"

The captain of the Hyotei tennis team broke away from the conversation he was having to see who had called him. Upon seeing Kairi he got up and walked closer.

"Kairi. You look beautiful."

"So I've been told. I just wanted to thank you again for letting us use this hall."

After exchanging a few more words, Kairi left again. Yukimura said something to her, making her laugh as they walked. Another half hour or so of socializing passed before dinner was announced. Everyone sat down in/made their way towards pre-designated seats.

Yukimura pulled Kairi's seat out for her before pushing her in and taking his own seat. Kairi thanked him with another kiss to the cheek and slid her bolero off, draping it across the back of her chair. She wasn't surprised when the rest of the tennis team appeared to take the rest of the chairs at the table. She _had_ put the seating charts together after all.

"Hey guys, having fun?" She asked as waiters and waitresses walked around taking orders from the now seated students.

"Kairi-nee-chan, did you set this whole thing up?" Kirihara asked, tugging on the tie he was wearing. Kairi laughed and shook her head. "No, Keigo found a planner and I just discussed a few things with him. Even something like this is too much for me."

The feeling of something being burned into her head made Kairi lift her head to see Nann glaring at her from two seats over. Which of course led her to seeing Niou who was staring at her unabashedly. Kairi smiled sadly at him before Yukimura's hand on her arm captured her attention.


	25. Prom, Hospital!

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter~ We've finally gone over 100 reviews and so to celebrate...here's a slightly longer chapter ^^ please review~**

**Just Getting By,**

**~[Aoi-Kun]  
**

* * *

As expected, dinner was an extravagant affair. But soon it was over and friends were chatting as the dishes were cleared away. It was during this time did Kairi excuse herself to get a breath of fresh air. She declined Yukimura's offer to go with her.

"I'll be right back Seiichi. I can take care of myself for a few minutes you know." She said, laughter evident in her tone. With a nod to the rest of the table, she stood up and snagged her bolero off the back of her chair before making her way out through one of the many pairs of double doors lining the sides.

The one Kairi had taken led out to the poolside and in the moonlight the pristine waters seemed to glow. It was also a lot colder outside than it had been inside. Kairi was quick to put her bolero back on before walking closer to the pool's edge. She took a deep breath then, turning her head slightly to glance at the shrubbery before footsteps approaching her distracted her. Instead of turning to see who it was, Kairi lifted her chin so that she could stare up at the night sky.

"So…buchou asked you to prom?"

Kairi's eyes slid shut, a sarcastic smile on her lips. "I thought that would be obvious as I walked in with him."

"Just clearing it up."

Kairi opened her eyes again and sighed, turning around. "What do you need Renji?"

Yanagi didn't respond to that. Instead he tossed a small box to Kairi. "It's finished."

Kairi caught the box and stared at it. "So I see…thank you Renji. I'll see you later?"

Yanagi nodded before re-entering the hall. Kairi watched him go, playing with the box in her hands. "You can come out now."

Niou stepped out from behind the column he had taken refuge…well behind of. Kairi turned her eyes to him and sighed again, fiddling with the box in her hands. "Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to say-"

"That I look beautiful tonight? You'd be the fourth then." Kairi interrupted with an amused smile. Niou shook his head, laughing. "Of course I always get to you last." Kairi shrugged. "Don't you have a date you should be entertaining?"

"She'll be fine."

"I hate that."

"…"

Silence. Niou blinked at Kairi's back as she raised her eyes to the sky again.

"Hate what Kairi?"

"That attitude of yours. You can't just use us the way you want Niou."

"…"

"But…I guess that's just you isn't it? I'd still love you all the same…and you know that."

"I guess I do."

Kairi let her gaze drop back to the box she held and then she turned and began walking back to the doors. "I'll see you Niou."

* * *

"Can I have this dance?"

Kairi looked up into Yukimura's face and noted his kind smile. She smiled sweetly and took his offered hand. "Of course Seiichi."

As the two glided across the dance floor they never once broke eye contact. "Why won't you tell me what you're up to Kairi?" Yukimura asked, his breath ghosted over Kairi's ear as he leaned in closer to her face. Kairi closed her eyes as she felt Yukimura press a kiss to her cheek.

"I expect the worse during this event." Kairi finally answered back, just as softly. Yukimura's grasp around her waist tightened at her words. She produced the little black box from a hidden pocket and pressed it into Yukimura's hand. "Something will happen. I'm sure of it. When it does, I need you to use this. I had Inui-kun from Seigaku and Renji help me put it together. Yuushi from Hyotei helped with the…ah, legal parts." Yukimura nodded and slipped it into his pants pocket as the dance ended.

Without a word, he led Kairi off the dance floor. "At least everybody seems to be having fun." Kairi murmured as Yukimura helped her into a seat. The music that had been playing suddenly switched tempos into more popular pop culture music and the expressions of the people in attendance brought a smile to Kairi's lips. She didn't fail to notice the glares that were directed in her direction though.

"Seiichi. Would you mind getting me something to drink?" Yukimura didn't protest when he recognized the tone of voice Kairi was using and stepped away. The girls that had been glaring chose that moment to approach, Nann at their head.

"We'd like a word with you."

Kairi stood up and nodded.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to be out here?"

Nann and her lackeys had insisted on going somewhere away from everybody else and had left the hall where the dance was being held. They had gone down a couple of hallways before the girls seemed satisfied and had stopped. Now, Kairi was staring at them with a guarded expression.

"Wouldn't want anyone overhearing our conversation now would we." Nann said. The other girls spread out and nodded. Kairi was cornered now, her back pressed against the wall and the group of girls forming a half-circle in front of her.

"I told you to stay away from _my_ boyfriend you slut." Nann snarled. Kairi didn't even flinch at the insult.

"Did you?"

Another snarl.

"You know, we don't like your attitude." Nann suddenly said in a calm tone, straightening up. Kairi blinked.

"Is that so."

Nann pulled something out from her purse that glinted under the moonlight that streamed in from the large windows. A murmur of discomfort swept through the other girls. "Th-this wasn't part of th-the plan Nann."

"Shut up!" Some of the girls backed up, others decided they'd had enough and left altogether. Nann returned her focus to Kairi, snarling under her breath.

"You must think you're so great." She started advancing. "Always around the most popular guys in school." Her hand darted out and pulled on Kairi's hair. Before Kairi could make a sound, she found the blade of a knife pressed just under her jaw. "Why does he love you huh? What's so great about you?" By now, the rest of the girls had scattered and the hallway was deserted. The sounds of Nann's heavy breathing echoed as Kairi calmly met her gaze. She could see the glint of insanity that was buried under layers of anger in Nann's eyes.

"Put the knife down Marui-san."

"SHUT UP!" Kairi swallowed as the blade was pressed harder into her skin, a thin line of blood appearing. "It's always Kairi this and Kairi that! Even his little sister adores you!" Kairi glanced out the window, the pool…maybe she could…it was risky…

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Nann pulled back slightly to see what had caught Kairi's attention. While the dark-haired girl was distracted Kairi grabbed her arm and flipped their positions, the rush of adrenaline in her system helping her to move quicker than normal. This entire plan was risky, after all, Kairi was a musician…not a fighter.

After slamming Nann into the wall and making her drop the knife, Kairi kicked the weapon away before Nann pushed back, shoving Kairi out the window. The glass cutting her skin made Kairi gasp and then she was suddenly surrounded by water as she fell into the pool. She kicked her shoes off frantically and then broke the surface of the water, gulping in air. She only had a moment to hear someone screaming before something slammed into her, sending her back under the water.

* * *

**A/N: Such a nice part to end...but I won't XD**

* * *

Yukimura, when he returned to find Kairi missing, searched for her in the crowd. During his search he found Fuji and from there the rest of Kairi's friends were alerted to her disappearance. They had covered most of the dance hall when the crash of glass caught everybody's attention. It was followed by the splash of somebody falling into the pool, and then the screaming started. Yukimura pushed to the front of the crowd to see Nann jump into the pool with something in her hands. He glanced into the pool and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Kairi struggling to keep Nann away from her. He pulled the box Kairi had given him earlier out of his pocket and flipped it open to find a button. He pressed it before tossing the box aside and running for the water. Other people joined him as they dived into the water that was quickly being stained red.

* * *

Kairi felt weak, the blood loss and lack of oxygen getting to her finally. Nann had jumped into the water after her, the knife once again in hand. She'd gotten a few cuts across Kairi's arms before plunging the knife into Kairi's stomach repeatedly. Kairi couldn't get the stronger girl off and the water around the two was quickly turning red. Arms suddenly appeared, pulling the crazed girl off of Kairi. Another pair wrapped around Kairi and hauled her out of the water.

Spots swam in Kairi's vision as she breathed heavily, pain making her vision flicker on and off. She could hear someone speaking but she couldn't decipher the words. There was shouting…so much screaming…Kairi's eyes slid shut, tiredly…she was so tired…

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to end here as well but...I decided against it :)**

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no." Yukimura repeated under his breath as he helped pull Kairi out of the water, brushing away the hands that tried to pull him away from her. He'd promised to keep her safe dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen! Faintly he could hear Nann shouting, yelling something about Kairi. Then… _SLAP_ Yukimura looked up to see Niou standing in front of where Nann was being restrained with a cold look on his face. Nann stared at him with wide eyes before tears streamed down her face and she kept repeating why under her breath. A hand on Yukimura's shoulder had him looking away from the scene. He looked up and then moved away to make room for Kairi's two brothers. It was heartbreaking watching the two brothers trying to get their sister to respond to them. Nothing was working and then Kairi's eyes closed and her body went limp. Everybody gathered around froze, unbelieving. Fuji turned his eyes to where Nann was still mumbling to herself. Luckily for her, the ambulance and police arrived at that moment.

The paramedics rushed in, took one look at Kairi, and quickly moved her, the Fuji siblings following after them. Yukimura go back to his feet to find the police swarming the area, handcuffing Nann and questioning the other students. How had this happened…

"Yukimura!"

Said boy looked up to find Atobe waving him over. "Give your report to the officer, we're all heading to the hospital."

* * *

The air in the waiting room was tense. It was also incredibly heavy; the silence was only broken by the sounds of muffled sobs from the corner where Kairi's adoptive family sat together. No eyes in the area were dry, and many of them were red from being rubbed raw.

When the flood of people had entered, the other occupants had looked up startled and wondering if there had been an accident. When they heard a passing nurse telling another nurse about the situation the occupants wondered about the girl that had been able to create such a strong impact on all the people gathered in the waiting room.

"This is no good." All eyes turned to the blue-haired tensai that spoke. Oshitari pushed himself off the wall. "We're all worried about Kairi-chan, but we're not helping anything by all being here."

"Yuushi's right." Gakuto agreed, standing up.

"Please contact us as soon as there is any news." Atobe said as the rest of the Hyotei students filed out uneasily. Fuji nodded to him before Atobe left. The Seigaku students followed their example, all of them leaving save for Tezuka who stayed seated next to Fuji. The waiting room was considerably emptier now, with only the Fuji family, Tezuka, and the Rikkaidai tennis team occupying it.

"She'll be okay…she has to."

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to end with a cliffhangar but this one was inevitable :( don't hate me :(  
**


	26. What to Do?

**A/N: So...I started feeling guilty. So couple that with listening to music from Prince of Tennis...I felt like writing. I didn't know what I was writing half the time...so this is the product. I find this chapter rather dragged out, but hopefully next chapter will be better. Heh, so school's back full force now...my friends are all worrying about APs and stuff...I feel so weird saying that I'm not taking any APs, but I have SATs to worry about so...I'm not completely free from stress...and to think i'll be applying to colleges next year...geez...it feels like only yesterday I was just fresh meat at my school...**

**Any of my readers actually watch any of the Prince of Tennis musicals? I personally loved the second cast the most XD but I think that all the casts did really good jobs. **

**I'm a bit disappointed with the length of this chapter but well...shrug...there's not much else I can do with this chapter.**

**Write to you again soon,**

**~ [Aoi-Kun]**

* * *

It was…different. There were no worries of school, of friends, no plans to go over, there was…nothing. And that was different. She wasn't sure if that different was good or bad. There was no pain emotionally or physically. It felt…like nothing. But it was dark. And darkness was never something she'd wished to see again. Not when her life had been so bright and cheery with all of her companions by her side. No. She decided. The darkness was a bad thing. But what of the nothingness…? What of it…?

* * *

The waiting room was silent, as it had been for the last hour or so. A nurse had come out to tell them that Kairi had been placed into surgery. The wounds to her stomach needed to be operated on. She had been lucky that in her frenzy Nann had missed any other vital organs. The news had helped to slightly lower tensions, but nerves were still stretched as the group waited for more news.

Some of the tennis team had had to step out to answer phone calls a few times, always returning as solemn as before they had left, murmuring something about parents or something along those lines. Afterward, they would all fall back into the tense silence.

In his seat, Yukimura had his head in his hands, worry for his friend clear on his face as it was on any others. Next to him sat Fuji and Yuuta, both staring unwaveringly at the doors that their sister lay behind. The rest of the Rikkai team was scattered throughout the waiting room, lost in their own thoughts.

Niou sat on his own in a corner, also staring at the doors, though that wasn't what he was seeing. All he could see was the blood that had been leaking out of Kairi when she'd been pulled out of the pool. The knife that Nann had held stained red with Kairi's blood. And the words that Nann had said to him when he'd confronted her.

'_I did it for you 'Haru-kun. Everything was for you…'_

He hadn't even had the courage to call home to tell his sister about what had happened to one of her favorite people. Marui actually, wasn't in a much better position. It had been his sister after all that had inflicted the injuries onto Kairi. His face was incredibly pale as he kept fidgeting in his seat, eyes wide.

As everyone was lost in thought, Tezuka took the time to look at everybody in the room silently. He hoped that the girl that had managed to bring them altogether would be able to pull through this as well.

* * *

How much time had passed since she'd entered this darkness? She couldn't tell for obvious reasons. That was fine though. Some part of her told her that it wasn't. That she should be fighting to get back. But get back to what? What was she supposed to be fighting for? Wasn't this enough? Just floating along aimlessly was fine wasn't it?

* * *

Finally, someone snapped. It was bound to happen, what with everyone's patience already running thin. Marui launched himself out of his chair and started apologizing profusely in a rush of words to the Fuji brothers, as they were the first people that he reached. Fuji stared at him, his eyes open, with an unreadable expression on his face while Yuuta stared at the pink-head with a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

Thankfully enough, Marui's tirade was cut short as the doors to the operating room were opened. The poor doctor was surrounded by a mob of teenage boys almost as soon as he was through the doors, most of them spouting off questions as fast as they could think of them.

"Please calm down boys. Let him have some space."

The teenagers slowly backed off, waiting for the verdict.

"Who are Fuji Kairi-san's immediate family members?"

The Fuji family immediately went forward, Fuji's eyes had closed again. The doctor spoke in a hushed voice with their parents before turning to the rest of the boys.

"Your friend has gone through the operation successfully. She has yet to wake up though."

With that said, he immediately left.

A hush had fallen over everybody as the information sank in. It was quickly followed by a wave of relief. She was alive. Unconscious…but alive.

"Syuusuke…I think we've had enough excitement for one day. We'll be going home first then." Yumiko said to her brother, gesturing to their parents. Fuji nodded and then glanced over to Yuuta. "Maybe you should take Yuuta home too Nee-san. He looks like he might collapse soon." Yumiko glanced at her youngest brother and nodded her head in agreement. Slowly, the four Fuji's left.

Once his family was gone, Fuji turned and left the waiting room, heading for the directory to look for the room that the doctor had said they had moved his sister into. If he had any say in it, he would be spending the night at the hospital. The Rikkai team was quick to follow him.

Upon reaching the room, Fuji knocked before entering. The Rikkai regulars crowded around the doorway to get a glimpse of their friend. She was paler than normal and lying on the hospital bed with a peaceful expression on her face. They winced a bit upon seeing the IV's hooked up into her arm.

"E-excuse me…"

All heads turned to the nurse that had spoken.

"I'm going to have to ask that some of you leave. Kairi-san needs as much rest as possible and-"

"We understand." Yukimura interrupted with a soft smile. He turned to his team. Most of them looked like they wanted to argue but eventually they started to slink off. Kirihara stared mournfully at the doorway of Kairi's room before leaving with Sanada. Soon, only Yukimura and Niou were still standing in the doorway to Kairi's room. During that time, Fuji had moved a chair closer to Kairi's bed and had taken one of her hands into his own and sat, staring silently at his sister's face, the gentle rise and fall of her chest bringing a sense of calm over him.

Yukimura didn't say anything to Niou before entering the room and stopping next to where Fuji sat. Niou followed in a moment later, leaning against the wall silently. Yukimura nodded slightly towards Fuji before raising a hand to move a few strands of Kairi's hair out of her face.

"I have to go now Kairi, but I'll come see you before practice tomorrow." Yukimura murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Kairi's forehead. He shot Niou a look before leaving as well.

And then there were two.

* * *

The minutes ticked by as the only sound filling the room were the sounds of the machines in the room. A knock from the door caused both boys to turn and stare at the nurse.

"Uhm, I wanted to tell you that visiting hours are over…"

"Saa…is that so…" Fuji replied before turning back in his seat and resuming his staring. When the nurse looked to Niou for an explanation he raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's her brother."

"Oh…and what about you?"

"…" Niou turned his gaze back to Kairi's unconscious form. "Boyfriend."

Niou caught the tensing of Fuji's shoulders when he said that. The nurse uttered another small oh before retreating from the room. Something told Niou that she wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Boyfriend, hm?" Fuji asked, his quiet voice distracting Niou from his thoughts. "Can you really still call yourself that Niou-san?"

"…I believe so."

* * *

No. That word suddenly rang clear through Kairi's mind. No, this wasn't right. She had people who still needed her. People that she couldn't leave just yet. She had a family. She had friends. No. This darkness wasn't right. No. This emptiness wasn't right. Somehow, with each repetition of no, Kairi felt that the darkness was becoming lighter. And with one final thought of her friends…her family…the darkness was gone.

It took a lot of effort but Kairi succeeded in getting her eyes to open. The dim lighting in the room was something she was grateful for. A tired gasp of air left her lips as she swept her gaze around the room.

"Sy-syuu…nii…"

A shocking blue suddenly filled her vision as Fuji jerked awake from the light sleep he had fallen into and he leaned in closer to his sister.

"Kairi-chan…" The relief that filled his voice made Kairi smile tiredly.

"Syuu…nii…" Warmth filled Kairi as Fuji threw his arms around her and held her securely in his arms. Yes…this was why she had to come back. Because of her precious people like her dear older brother. As Kairi relished the warmth of Fuji's hug, her eyes wandered through her hospital room and ended up on a second figure slumped in the only other chair in the room, asleep.

"He's been here the whole time. I think he fell asleep an hour ago." Fuji whispered into Kairi's ear.

"Oh…"

"What are you going to do Kairi-chan?"

"It's his move now Syuu-nii…I've used up all my moves."

"I see…"

"How…how is Seiichi?"

"He said he'll come see you before practice…" Fuji glanced at the clock and chuckled softly, "Later today." Icy looked in the direction of the clock as well, and laughed softly.

"I see."

She let her eyes slide shut again. "I think I'll…take a nap…until then…neh…Syuu…nii…?"

Fuji smiled at his slumbering sister and brushed her hair to the side with his free hand.

"Sweet dreams Kairi-chan."


End file.
